


Hold Me Tight

by baephi



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baephi/pseuds/baephi
Summary: Spending so many years pretending nothing had happened was hard for Baekhyun. Taeyeon was still in all his memories, in many years, in many times, good and bad. Byun wishes he could relive them all again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/gifts), [baekyeon community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baekyeon+community).



> hi. this story is my (ktyxbbh) attempt to apologise for just storming out of social media, and talking with no one about it. although i don't want to comeback, i still want to apologise, so here we are. hope you like it.
> 
> i didn't checked my grammar or spelling, so i'm sorry if there's any errors.

Spending so many years pretending nothing had happened was hard for Baekhyun. Taeyeon was still in all his memories, in many years, in many times, good and bad. Byun wishes he could relive them all again.

Taeyeon was his teenage love. She was the leader of the youngest girlgroup released, at the age of 18. Her voice had captured Baekhyun's attention, as had the rest of the group. But she herself simply caught his attention. The 15-year-old boy dreamed of being able to see her up close. The more time passed the more that desire grew. When he finally managed to pass the company audition, he didn't believe it. And then when he met her in person, his nervousness was even bigger. Everything seemed to go strangely well.

Taeyeon thought he was cute.

She was 5 years old as a public figure, she had certainly had a lot of young artists declaring themselves her fans. But Baekhyun simply drew her attention for his dedication to becoming a complete artist. Kim spent a lot of time guiding him. In addition, EXO would open the company to the new generation that was forming. Everyone was very hard working and talented, Taeyeon liked them. She never hid how they were her favorite juniors.

Among all those years of getting to know each other, the girlgroup leader allowed herself to like him. Love him. She just didn't expect them to hate it so much.

Baekhyun wasn't a crybaby. And he absolutely didn't want to see her crying. But it happened.

For many nights, Baekhyun held her tight listening to all the whining she had. At no time did he let a tear fall. Even if later, alone, he would sob and choke on these, she shouldn't see it.

A whole year pretending they didn't know each other. Once they were condemned to live, and so they persisted. Rumors of a break-up occurred in September, and the company never said a word. Neither did they. But eventually, they were really forced not to stick together anymore. Byun was a little more healed after those years, but not as he expected.

Taeyeon was depressed. She wasn't eating properly. The company's treatment with Girls' Generation made her suffer, she felt like she'd failed. She looked so much like Junmyeon... maybe it would have been easier if they'd stayed together instead of Baekhyun. Jonghyun wasn't around anymore, for any of them. Jessica Jung was distant, and even though Tiffany was Kim's best friend, Baekhyun knew of her affection for the former member. Taeyeon never kicked her out, he knew she didn't.

Taeyeon wanted to be near him again. Her only consolation, as generic as it was, was music.

She didn't like to write the lyrics; she was ashamed of her own thoughts. But she always chose songs that would get close to them. My Voice was an album entirely based on her experiences. That was her voice, she suffered.

Over the years, that got better. But she still missed him, just like he missed her. It was cruel to see how many more artists took on dates and she couldn't, she'd become more scared than ever of social networking. Images and words never faded from her head.

"What are you thinking?" Heechul nudged her head. Her best friend kept her a company after a while without any meeting.

"Nothing." She answered directly. Heechul made a "tsk" and gave her a hug. He repeatedly asked her not to read bad words or procrastinate things that would bring her nothing important, but at times she couldn't help herself.

"How about we go somewhere?" He suggested with a smile. Taeyeon grunted.

"I just did three straight days of concerts. I want to stay home." 

"But at home you think about bad things. And I want you to be distracted for now. Please?" He asked her in a cute way, which made a disgusting face.

"Look at your age, please." She asked for it hard, getting a slap on the guy's arm. 

"Go change your clothes and be unrecognizable." The eldest lifted her off the couch and pushed her into her own room, closing the door. Taeyeon grunted, going up to the wardrobe.

Heechul smiled happily, pulling out his cell phone.

  
  
  


chulie: Is our appointment still standing, baekhyun?

  
  
  


Baekhyun was surprised that his oldest friend had been begging so much for his attention and presence. But since his appearance at Knowing Bros, he hadn't seen Heechul so often - which he would have liked to.

Sitting on the sofa in his dorm, wearing a cap and mask in his hands, he typed back.

  
  


Kyoong: Yes, hyung. Text me when you're leaving.

  
  


As in perfect timing, Taeyeon opened the bedroom door, dressed in wide, comfortable clothes, plus socks and slippers on her feet. She looked like an old lady, but she was so sore from UNSEEN…

  
  


Chulie: I'm leaving now!

  
  


"Momo must be disgusted that you drool on her." Taeyeon said with a face of disgust to the eldest typing quickly on his phone. This one just showed her his tongue and got up, taking the shortest one out. All the way in the car was quiet, Heechul driving and humming a melody on the radio. Arriving at the place, Taeyeon realized that it was really far away and there wouldn't be many paparazzi to disturb her night.

"You come down first." Heechul said unlocking the passenger door. "I'll park on the other street. I know a little guy who charges very little." 

"Don't take too long." Taeyeon asked anxiously. He nodded smiling and the youngest mistrusted deeply. Putting her body out, she leaned against the pier at the entrance of the place, and lowered her body until she sat on the floor. Heechul's car moved away until it turned the corner, and she waited patiently.

But it had been 15 minutes.

She sighed deeply through the mask, irritated. She lowered the object to her chin and pulled the cell phone out of her sweatshirt pocket. She finished unlocking the screen and went directly to send a message to her eldest, when a voice surprised her.

"Taeyeon?"

Anywhere she'd recognize that voice. She got up, quickly looking up. It was him, Baekhyun.

The petite figure would always draw his attention. The singer knew her for over ten years.

"What do you..." She started her words but interrupted herself, closing her expression. "Heechul, you bastard."

Baekhyun looked surprised too, and his cheeks turned pink. He thanked the cold weather for disguising it better, but Taeyeon had noticed and kept finding it cute on his part.

"I-I swear... I didn't know anything. He just said he wanted to meet me. I had no idea. I'm sorry." He said run over, out of control.

"It's not your fault..." Taeyeon said with an embarrassed smile. "It was that pig. But don't worry. I'm leaving." She started walking on his side, but he held her arm.

"W-Wait." Byun stuttered, and cursed softly for it. The singer was surprised, anxious, worried. "P-Please stay."

They spent some time in that position. But Taeyeon was the first to break the silence.

"That's dangerous." The shortest argued cold. "Someone may see us. It's good not to give things a reason to happen."

The younger one rolled his eyes, letting go of the grip on her arm slowly, until she was no longer there. He put his head down in shame.

"It's- it's true. I'm sorry." 

The woman's cell phone vibrated, and on the screen she read a message from Heechul.

  
  


Chulie: you're not going anywhere, missie

you two better come out of there with hours of talk and a resolution

me and momo are sending good luck kisses

  
  
  


Curiously, Baekhyun was able to read. The pink on his face was turning red. Taeyeon looked the same, but sighed deeply, biting her lower lip in irritation. Not with Baekhyun, but with Heechul. That bastard.

"All right. Let's go." Taeyeon said smiling lightly, leaning her hand on Baekhyun's arm as an incentive. Byun couldn't believe it, but he followed her on impulse. He didn't know what to do. Next to her he was still the same trainee as years ago.

Heechul, like the bastard he was, had already reserved an even more hidden place for them. Taeyeon laughed alone, how many hidden girlfriends had he not already taken there? Of course he would know where the safest and most unknown place in the whole country was so that no one would know anything. What a smartass.

The two of them were guided to the farthest cabin, protecting their faces from any slip. They thanked the waitress when they were left alone, and a cart of plenty of food was waiting for them. Everything was set up so they wouldn't have to go out and interrupt each other for nothing.

Taeyeon sat down and Baekhyun was still standing in the closed door, taking off his mask, glasses and cap, shaking his blonde hair. Her face turned a little red but she ignored, taking her hair off the elastic she was holding. It wasn't in good condition but that's the way it would look.

Taeyeon sat down and Baekhyun was still standing in the closed door, taking off his mask, glasses and cap, shaking his blonde hair. Her face turned a little red and she ignored it, taking her hair off the elastic she was holding. It wasn't in good condition but that's the way it would look.

The light red hair asked for mercy, the ends already showing that they needed to be repaired. Taeyeon ignored and fixed the fringe on the reflection of the smoked glass in the cabin. He could see the hallway clearly, but not who was outside. And from what the attendant had said, even if someone leaned against the glass they couldn't see them inside properly.

"What do you want, noona?" Baekhyun said a little more relaxed, pointing to the spices.

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow in strangeness, but only gave a list to the boy, who put everything in the bowls and handed it to her, soon after doing the same for him.

"You don't have to call me noona. It's not like we don't know each other." She said when the youngest finally sat down. He looked at him ashamed and nodded. They started eating in silence. After a while, he broke the silence.

"Your new album... it's got really good."

Taeyeon looked at him and smiled, eating a piece of meat. "Thank you. I'm glad you still listen to my songs."

"To this day I'm still your biggest fanboy." Baekhyun replied without thinking, soon after realizing the words and blushing violently.

Taeyeon laughed. 

"So you've seen My Voice too?" She asked, and he nodded. "Rain? Why? This Christmas? Something New? Four Seasons?" Baekhyun agreed to all the alternatives. "Wow. What are your favorites? I want to know."

"That's embarrassing." He had a laugh while eating.

"Oh, come on, tell me. What's your favorite from Why?" Kim was suddenly excited. She loved to talk about music, Baekhyun knew it. Maybe that's why he said he listened to her new songs. 

Byun looked away, as if thinking a little.

"Good Thing." The tallest answered after a while.

"Oh, why?" Taeyeon seemed disappointed with the answer.

To be honest, she liked Why's songs. But she just didn't perform them, except for the title track, Night and Up and Down. Not even Starlight was played much in her shows.

"I find the lyrics interesting. It sounds like she's talking about one person wanting to be around another again, and as a good thing. I like it. And the melody is great, too."

Taeyeon had nothing to be ashamed of. All her songs were romantic. Still a little bit of shame came over her chest, and she just nodded in silence.

"I thought it was Starlight."

"Why?" Baekhyun asked curious.

"You like Hyuk a lot." She answered simple, paying attention to the food again.

"Ah, that's true!" Baekhyun answered smiling, for the first time not looking so awkward. "I like Starlight too."

Taeyeon nodded. "This Christmas?"

"Shh." The tallest answered immediately, and Taeyeon was surprised.

"Looks like I don't know you anymore." She laughed. "Shh?"

"Shh is great. Your voice is very beautiful singing in a lower tone. And it really matched. I love Shh. After it is I'm All Ears." Byun started speaking like a real fan, and Taeyeon couldn't stop his old laugh, finding his attitude cute. "I bet you thought it was Candy Cane."

"Yes! You like happy, upbeat songs, so I thought 'may be it'." The redhead answered with her mouth full and her eyes wide-open, still laughing. "Something New."

"Oh, that's a tough one." He laughed, taking the bowl to drink the rest of the broth there. He made a gesture to her, like asking if she wanted more. Taeyeon nodded and gave him his bowl. "I like Baram a lot, but All Night Long is also a favorite of mine. I think Baram."

"Baekhyun-ah, that's embarrassing." She covered her mouth, laughing. "Something New! I swore it was it! But tell me. Did you hear the Japanese ones too?"

"Your voice matches Japanese, of course I heard it." He answered by putting the bowls on the table. "I will say. I'm the Greatest, I Found You, Vanilla and Turnt and Burnt."

Taeyeon was definitely surprised by the answers. To disguise it, even though she knew he understood, she changed the subject slightly.

"Your English has improved greatly." She commented on his pronunciation of the titles.

"SuperM and City Lights demanded it." Baekhyun commented smiling. Suddenly he was shy again. "Did you listen to my album?"

"Oh yes!" She dropped the chopsticks on the side of the table since it was over. "Baby we can stay up~" She hummed and Baekhyun had a laugh. "Psycho and Ice Queen too. Actually, I like all of them from her album. You picked good songs. They all became very famous. No wonder you won so many awards."

"Thank you." Taeyeon smiled like a "you're welcome." "Actually I feel kind of bad, I wish Jongdae had won those awards. I liked my songs too but I don't know... I liked his songs better?" Baekhyun laughed. "I really want to take my chances singing ballads. Even he, who has such a powerful voice, could sing ballads... I want to do the same."

"You will. Even because, before you go into the army..." Taeyeon gets lost in words, but soon recovers them. "...you will release a new album."

The mood suddenly fell and Baekhyun looked down, smiling weak. He put the bowls and the chopsticks together, putting them aside. There was a dessert yet, but neither of them seemed fit to eat it now. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"From My Voice... I like Curtain Call, Lonely Night, Sweet Love... I like them all! This album doesn't have a song that's not good. But my favorite one really is Time Lapse." He leaned his body over the table, getting a little closer to her, which lifted her eyes and head slightly. "Your voice was very beautiful in that song. I saw the performances. Your emotion singing was also impressive." 

Byun was kind in all those words, and Taeyeon could feel them all. Her heart was slightly racing at that moment, he still had that effect on her. He was impressive to her. Even though she loved the music and the fans, and performing, nothing compared to all the times she saw him up close. 

"Sometimes I wonder, 'ah, am I being too narcissistic?' thinking about some things... But now that you're here, I want an answer from you." His tone sounded pretty serious, and the shortest couldn't move an inch. "Gemini, Fire, and Time Lapse. Does it have any special meaning behind it?"

Taeyeon stayed in the same position for a few minutes, but then she let a playful smile appear on her face.

"Well... Fire initially didn't have... But I believe you wanted to answer with Ice Queen?"

Baekhyun smiled, though flustered. He folded his arms, looking at a null spot on the table.

"Time Lapse... I consider it very personal. I believe you do too." Taeyeon nodded. "I really start to cry when I hear your name sometimes. And that's a little hard to avoid hearing. To this day I keep wondering why it all happened. Why people don't have maturity. Your fans hate me a lot, and my fans hate you even more." He laughed in ridicule, disappointed by the succession of events that was 2014. His voice was shaking, and Taeyeon knew he would cry. "Many times I tried calling. To speak for myself. But I've always been too much of a coward. I'm sorry." Finally, Byun gave up and let a breath be released, along with tears.

Taeyeon was red-nosed for trying to hold back the crying.

To anyone looking from the outside, it seemed like a very foolish reason to be crying. But it was a very difficult time for both of them.

Taeyeon never let even one man into her life, not even for fun. At least in that sense, the romantic. Many idols had already confessed to her, and she always gently turned them. But Baekhyun managed to capture her heart at last. When the relationship was revealed, she remembered how many artists didn't want to talk to Byun or address EXO. A new group, and a younger member of the group, had still managed to date Kim Taeyein, the leader of the country's biggest girlgroup. Why hadn't they done it?

She had been very sad. She would never hide from anyone that EXO were her favorite jumiors, as said before. At the same time they were debuting, it was the turn of SNSD-TTS, and they did everything to include them in the promotions, not just MV. She wanted them to have all the love in the world.

They got to a great level. EXO is currently one of the biggest boygroups. Their impact on Korea was greater than any other.

She had the same level as them long before she dated Baekhyun. But apparently, she wanted to get a ride on his fame. Or him in hers. That was ridiculous.

Her depression was worse. She was quieter than ever. Although she had matured a lot. It was just ridiculous that it had come with an even more ridiculous motive.

"Baekhyun." Taeyeon said, putting her hand on his arm. "If we went out today, I think the reaction would be the same. I'm sorry I didn't fight years ago when those rumors came. Maybe I'd have made something better... by saying how we really felt. But I couldn't. We both have our flaws in history." She paused and Baekhyun looked into her eyes. "But we can try again."

Baekhyun's eyes doubled in size. Was Taeyeon really willing to give him one more chance? That looked surreal. He stared at her for a long time, even after she looked somewhere else in shame, vulnerable to his gaze.

A feeling of joy went through his whole body, and Baekhyun finally showed his most sincere smile in many days. He got up from his chair and ran to her side, squatting down to stay at the same height. Kim was confused.

"I promise. I'll do everything I can to make sure this chance of yours isn't in vain. I love you, and I'm gonna fight to make it right this time. I won't be weaker." Byun grabbed both sides of her face, joining their foreheads. "I promise, Taeyeon. From the bottom of my heart. I love you."

The eldest was surprised and moved by the words.

"What is this, since when did you get so clingy?" She said laughing to break the mood, and Baekhyun laughed too, lifting up and pulling her together, giving a hug he'd been waiting for years.

Even though she didn't expected, she didn't complain and settled comfortably into his arms, the best place in the world for her.


End file.
